On My Own
by MusicGirl13428
Summary: The revolution was won by the students and everyone is happy. Except Eponine. All alone and starving she's not too far from death when a young student finds her. With his help she might be able to make an honest life of her own just like she's always wanted. The only thing standing in her way is her very own parents.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Shivering, wet, alone, hungry, and exhausted I sit huddled in a ball outside the Musain Café. The heat and light seems to be radiating out into the streets. Laughter fills the air all around the café, coming from the students inside. After the revolution was won everyone's lives got better. Marius and Cosette are to be married in month, Gavroche still roams the streets but because he fought for the revolution the students all pay for his food and clothing, Azelma lives with my parents and is mastering their ways I don't approve but she's happy, the other students, especially Enjolras, are just happy to have won. I, on the other hand, have seemed to enter an even lower state of living. The name Eponine is no longer mentioned. No one cares about me anymore, no one's heard from me either. Gavroche came looking for me once, but I didn't want to be found.

During a battle at the barricades I took a huge slice across my left arm for Marius. Joly tried to help me but it couldn't be fixed with so little supplies, so still dressed as a man I escaped to one of the apartments by the café. A women living there found me, dying in an empty room and nursed me back to health with the help of her daughter. They learned that I was a girl and I was forced to tell them why I risked fighting a man's battle. After a few weeks I left them, determined to finally make a life of my own without having to steal or mooch off of other people. You can see how well that's going for me, as I sit outside the café an inch away from death. I never let anyone know who I was after that though, I was too afraid that my parents might find me. If they did I would turn into a slave and I would rather die than work for them.

So, I sit and wait for death. I haven't eaten in at least a week and sleep is almost a laughable thought, I must keep on the move if I am to be undiscovered. Closing my eyes, I imagine what my life might have been like if Marius had recognized me at the barricade and had fallen in love with me. I could be the one marrying him, not Cosette. I would be able to live in a permanent home, have multiple dresses, and even better, Gavroche could live with us and have a home too. We would have lots of little children who would all grow up loving their Uncle Gavroche, there would be no more starving in my family at all. I would even offer a home to Azelma if she would take it and abandon her horrible ways. My life would have been like one a princess would have. But that will never happen. Cosette is marrying Marius, nothing will change that. How ironic that this should happen, Cosette, the girl who Azelma and I used to make fun of and torment, becoming rich and marrying the man of my dreams. Luckily I won't have to live in this cruel world anymore; soon I will depart from my life and be with God, I can already feel the life leaving my veins.

A smile crosses my lips as I feel a hand caress my face, only an angel from heaven could have that soothing feel. I lift my gaze from the wet pavement and find not an angel, but a man.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the official first chapter! Thank you everyone who followed or favorited this story, I appreciate it! Again, all rights go to Victor Hugo, I just changed it around a little. You knew that though. Anyway, enjoy! **

**~MusicGirl**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This man might not be an angel, but his looks sure do resemble one. He has blonde curly hair and concerned yet fierce green eyes. It's not light enough outside for me to perfectly determine who he is though. It takes me a moment to process that I am still living and that it is his hand touching my face. "What are you doing out in the cold rain, Mademoiselle?" He asks. His voice is soft and caring. I open my mouth to speak but no noise comes out. I'm about to try again but he stops me. "Come with me, I'll help you."

My eyes widen in fear and I gain the strength to shake my head. This has happened to me multiple times before; someone tries to befriend me and get to know me. Once they've gained my trust they'll bring me to their home and beat me, one man tried to take it even further but I managed to escape from him. I know that this man will do it to me too, everyone is the same. "Where do you live? I'll help you get there."

The last thing I want to tell him is that I don't have a home. If I did, he would take that as a perfect excuse to drag me to his home where he could do whatever he wanted to me. The last time I was able to escape but I don't think I have the energy to run away. "I-I-" I stutter trying to make up some address, usually I can lie better than anyone, but tonight I can't think straight. This is probably the worst timing for me to run into someone.

"Come on." He moves his hand away from my face and grips my left arm, right where the cut is stitched. I yelp and pull my knees closer to my chest for protection. He obviously did that on purpose, all he wants is to hurt me. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He looks at the wound a look of suspicion and concern crosses his face. "What did you do to your arm?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine." I manage.

He shakes his head. "Alright, that's enough. You're coming with me." I don't get much of a choice this time. He scoops me up effortlessly and starts to walk away from the café. I wince every time a drop of rain hits my body. It's turned so cold outside that the rain doesn't even feel like rain anymore, it's almost like sheets of ice piercing my body. To distract myself from the pain I focus on the person carrying me. I can't see his whole face from my angle but I can still make out some of his features. He notices me looking at him and glances down at me for a moment. At that same moment we pass a store that's brightly lit. I suck in a quick breath when I realize who the person carrying me is.

This man being so kind to me was the leader of the barricade where I fought. He always seemed so strong and focused. It's strange to see this other, kinder side to him. I'm still scared of course, but now that I know who this man is I feel a little better. I didn't get much time to see what he was like when I was at the barricade because he was always thinking of the revolution, but he never struck me as a bad person. I notice that I'm completely tensed up in his arms, I allow myself to relax. He feels this and looks at me kindly. "Don't worry; we'll be to my place soon." Without meaning to I huddle into his stomach, trying to get some warmth. I didn't mean to at first, but once I feel the heat, I cuddle in even closer and bury my head in his chest. He chuckles slightly and holds me even closer. I'm asleep before we reach his house.

When I wake, I'm in a huge bed with clean white sheets. The room is a mess, not because Enjolras is poor and doesn't have money to keep it clean, only because he simply doesn't put anything away. Clothes are scattered all over the room and the drawers on the dresser are open. If I was ever fortunate enough to own any of these items he has, I would take very good care of them. But, we live very different lives. I'm still weak with hunger, but the rest and warmth of the night has given me some strength. I sit up and manage to pull myself out of the bed. Shakily I make my way to the door and walk out of the room. His house is massive compared to most, so I have trouble finding him. When I do finally spot him he's leaning over a pot that's on the stove, he's glaring at it like the substance inside is someone we fought against at the barricades.

I can't help but giggle a little. "What's the matter Monsieur?" I ask trying to hide my laughter.

He looks up from the pot and steps in front of it, trying to block it from my view. "N-nothing" He stammers nervously. I let a small laugh loose and he smiles sheepishly. "You're awake. Feeling any better?" He asks quickly, changing the subject.

"Yes, thank you for helping me, Monsieur." My tone grows serious and all laughter disappears from the room. "Without your help, I would be dead. That I know for sure."

He smiles sadly. "It was the least I could do." He pauses for a moment and we stand in an awkward silence. He steps back and looks back at the pot. "I was trying to make you some soup, but I think I failed." I walk up beside him and look into the pot. My stomach growls at the simple sight of food, I place my hand over it as if that would make the aching go away. The soup looks absolutely amazing to me, I don't know what he means by he failed. "You're hungry. I'm pretty sure this is edible still, so let's eat it."

I stare at him in awe as he pours the soup into two small bowls. No one in my entire life has ever been this kind to me; most people just look over me and walk straight past. They never even look at me, let alone help and feed me. He turns suddenly with the bowl in his hand. Before holding it out to me he studies my face. "You look very familiar, what is your name?"

My name. If I tell him my real name then the word could get around to my parents that Eponine is alive. I can't let that happen. I don't want to lie to him either though, after he's been so kind to me. "My name is Abella."

"No, I guess I don't know you. I'm Enjolras."

I almost make the mistake of saying "I know." But I stop myself. He holds the bowl of soup out to me and I try not to take it too greedily. Once it's in my hand though I can't stop eating. The soup is bursting with flavor, it has meat and greens that only the richest people can afford. I suppose it's only the fact that I hadn't eaten in weeks that makes it so delicious for me because Enjolras makes a sound of disgust and laughs. "Yeah, I'm sorry. This is horrible."

I shake my head quickly and gulp down another spoonful of soup. "Don't be! This is amazing! Thank you Monsieur." I say the last sentence as sincerely as I possibly can. I want to make sure that he knows how much I truly do appreciate his kindness.

"You're welcome. Maybe for dinner we'll go out and get something better." He tells me casually, just like we were old friends or something.

"Dinner?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. You are staying here aren't you?"

Absolutely not! "Actually, I was planning on leaving. I will pay you back for everything though. I promise, I'll just have to find away to get some money to pay you back with. But as soon as I get the money I promise you'll have it and I'll be out of your hair for good."

He crinkles his forehead in confusion. "Pay me back for what?"

"The soup and for saving my life of course. You must want something in return." I say astounded that he wasn't aware of this. There's no way that someone as rich as him would do this just because it's the nice thing to do.

He thinks for a moment before replying. "I have a feeling you won't settle until you give me something I want in return, correct?" I hesitantly nod, not quite sure where this is leading. "Then this is what I would like. I would like you to join me for dinner at a proper restaurant. You need to be taken care of and I want to see it done.

My jaw drops for a moment before I force it closed. "What?!" I ask in complete shock.

"I _want_ to help you. Please don't leave, that's all I'm asking." He sets his bowl down and comes closer to me. "If you want to pay me back then that's what I want."

How is this happening? I didn't think that _one_ person in France cared for others more than they cared about themselves. I didn't think it was possible for people to be so kind, especially to those like me. Most of the rich, like Enjolras, laugh at, beat, and take advantage of us. But, not this man, if he had wanted to harm me he could have left me in the cold to die or did whatever he wanted while I was sleeping. He didn't though, that's why I would give anything to be able to live here and be happy and healthy. The risk is too great however. I can't take a chance with my father seeing me. As much as I would love to stay, I just can't. I shake my head, looking down to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry Monsieur, but I just can't do that. If you want anything else though, I'll do it. Just not that."

He frowns, clearly having expected me to agree to his first request. "Fine, then I want you to tell me why you can't stay here."

I sigh and bring my gaze up to meet his helplessly. "Why do you insist on knowing and doing only the things it pains me to do? But, I'll tell you what I can."

He interrupts me. "No! Don't tell me if you don't want to. I didn't mean to make you speak of something that hurts you."

"You deserve to know though. Really, the reason I can't be recognized in public is because of my parents. Especially my father. They would turn me into a type of slave girl or beat me or worse. I made them angry a year or two ago and I haven't returned to them since. I've been too afraid. They think I'm dead now and I want to keep it that way. If they spotted me my father and a few of his friends wouldn't stop until they'd captured me. That's why I can't stay, please understand!" I beg.

He nods slowly. "I understand, I'm sorry for making you tell me this."

I smile a little. "It's okay Monsieur, I chose to tell you. I must be going now; I'll find you again as soon as I get the money for you. Thank you for everything."

"Wait, I don't want any money!" He exclaims but I'm already heading for the door. I rush out the door before I can change my mind and stay with him. "Abella, come back!"

We're standing outside of his house now and this shouting is really risky. I wave silently and smile before running back to the streets of Paris. On my own once again.


End file.
